


More than this - Interlude 4 (Euphoria - Austin's 18th birthday)

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: More than.... [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: This story is part of my YoI Children AU.Austin finally turns 18 and of course, his boyfriend has already a few plans on how to spent this special day.





	More than this - Interlude 4 (Euphoria - Austin's 18th birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Hapy Birthday, Austin. I hope you like your present ;)

Austin was woken up by the feelings of gentle kisses on his neck. Like little butterflies they touched his skin for just a second until they flew away only to stop at another point. All over his shoulders, over his neck and up to his ears, they softly carried him away from his dream into reality.

“Happy Birthday, Snowflake,” Mika’s slightly rasp voice whispered into his ear.

Austin yawned loudly before he found his voice. “Thank you.” He turned around, looking into the smiling face of his boyfriend. Mika stroked a strain of hair out of his sleepy face. He let his hand wander from his temples to his cheek and caressed them with his thumb. Austin closed his eyes and leant into the touch. There was nothing better than waking up next to his most beloved person in the world. The person who had been his best friend for his whole life and who he was still honoured to call his boyfriend. For years his feelings had been unrequited, or at least he had thought so. It was almost a year ago when Austin had accidently confessed and much to his surprise, Mika hadn’t rejected him. On the contrary, he had given him hope by saying that he also had feelings for him. Soon, they would have their first year anniversary. Austin still couldn’t believe it. Although they had had their ups and downs, he felt like he was a whole new person since then. Mika had helped him to grow a lot during this year. But most of all, he felt loved. His boyfriend never left a single doubt that he was the only one for him, making Austin the happiest person.

Mika had started fondling the sensitive area behind his ear, pulling him closer and closer until their noses touched. Slowly, he moved his face up and down, so that the tip of his nose caressed Austin’s. The latter kept his eyes closed, enjoying the share of affection. He loved how gentle and considerate his boyfriend was. He was always concerned that he could hurt Austin or do anything he didn’t like, even though the half-Thai had enjoyed everything so far – after a little settling-in period. On his lips, he sensed Mika’s warm breath coming closer. He stopped only an inch before their lips would have touched. Austin still loved the shivers that travelled through his body, only caused by the temptation and the anticipation of what was coming. He wasn’t disappointed when Mika finally took pity and overcame the last distance between them. His kiss was soft at first, just right to wake the half-Korean up completely. Austin’s hand wandered to his boyfriend’s bare chest, feelings his heartbeat under his fingers. While their kisses had been like butterflies in the beginning, Mika soon deepened it. Letting his tongue nudge against the other’s lips, begging for entrance, his hand wandered from Austin’s hair to his sides. It had taken some time for he half-Korean to get used to being touched this way, but now he enjoyed it as it made him realize once more how much Mika loved him. He parted his lips to let his boyfriend’s tongue enter him, inviting it’s counterpart to a lovely dance. His left hand moved over the well trained body of his boyfriend, leaving light scratches while tracing the lines that shaped his abs. Austin wasn’t a superficial person at all, but he would lie if he said that Mika’s body wouldn’t turn him on. He loved how trained he was, how the muscles tensed involuntarily under his touch. Just when he reached the border of his boxer shorts, Mika moved back a little.

“Sorry, but I guess we should better stop here.” He smiled apologetically and placed another short kiss on Austin’s lips. “You know we should both get up and head to practise.”

“Erhmmm.” The half-Thai knew that his boyfriend was right. He didn’t want to be late for training, too, but if he had to decide whether to get up, get dressed and leave his warm apartment or stay hidden under the blanket, continuing what he and Mika had just started, he didn’t need to think twice which option he would prefer.

“I know, Snowflake, I would rather stay here with you, too. But we can continue when we come back tonight,” the Russian smirked and got out of the bed.

Mika had invited him to a restaurant to celebrate his birthday after both of them had finished their training tonight and Austin couldn’t wait until his practise was over. His boyfriend had declined to tell him where they would be going and the half-Korean had reached the maximum of his curiosity.

“You are still not going to tell me where you’ll take me, don’t you?” he asked while putting on his jeans and sweater.

“Nope,” Mika grinned and continued to get dressed himself. He just turned around when Austin threw a pillow at him.

“At least tell me how I should dress. Do I need to wear a tailcoat or is it alright if I wear jogging pants.”

“You can wear nothing if you like, I’d encourage that completely, but if you prefer to fit the location, I assume something that keeps you warm should be perfect.” He walked around the bed, cupping the face of a half-dressed Austin in his hands and kissed him once more. “I’m already late, so I’ll leave before you, sorry. Tonight, I’ll be here at 6 to pick you up. Have great day.” And within the blink of an eye, he had left the apartment.

Austin shook his head. Sometimes, Mika appeared to be the perfect person. He was handsome, well-mannered and succeeded in everything he did. Yet his greatest flaw was his unpunctuality. No matter how annoying it could be to wait for him, being reminded that even the Ice Prince wasn’t perfect, calmed him. After getting dressed completely, Austin packed his sports bag or he at least tried. He wasn’t particularly clumsy, but he had a talent for not finding the things he needed in that very moment. Right now, it was his water bottle that was missing. He was sure that he had placed it on the counter in the kitchen, but it was nowhere to be seen. Just in the moment, he had crawled under the table to look for it down there, a text message arrived, making him bump his head against the hard bottom of his table. Rubbing the bump, he retrieved his mobile from his pockets. A lot of people had texted him, but the one that had caused his phone to ring was from Mika. _‘Your bottle is lying on the couch behind one of the pillows :) Love you.’_ Austin stepped into the living room and there it was, exactly where the Russian had told him. Sometimes, he wondered how well Mika knew him, but then he remembered that they knew each other for more than 15 years. He threw the bottle his bag, put on his shoes and a thick winter jacket, retrieved his keys from the side board and left his apartment, just in time to catch the bus.

Choosing his favourite seat in the back, next to one of the large windows, Austin took his phone again and read trough all the messages he had received earlier. It warmed his heart that so many people were congratulating him. His parents had sent him an adorable picture of their dog Milo, a beautiful Siberian husky, wearing a party hat. Peri, Valentina and many other friends from Russia, Thailand and South Korea had sent him funny or cute wishes. Even on social media, people had remembered his birthday. Austin felt truly blessed that so many people were thinking of him.

 

His practise had been exhausting, but he knew that he was well on the way. The last two months of the season would be hard as all the skaters had improved so much with every competition, so Austin had to give his all, too. He came home just in time to catch his breath for a moment and change. As Mika had recommended, he put on a shirt and a thick sweater over it. To keep his feet warm, he chose the extra-fluffy and super warm socks his dads had given him when he moved to Russia. He really wondered where Mika would take him. There weren’t many activities one could to outside at night during winter. Normal couples would probably go ice skating, but that would be pretty trite. Maybe he would take him to a restaurant, but why would they be outside there. The ring of his door bell broke through his considerations and he went to let Mika in. After placing a soft kiss on his check, the half-Thai turned to his cloak stand, taking down his thickest jacket.

“I’m really amazed and surprised that you can manage to be on time if you only want to.” He smirked at his boyfriend when he put on his boots.

“Hey, it’s not like I do this on purpose. I just happen to be late.”

“And sometimes you happen to be punctual?”

“When things are important, yes.”

Austin smiled noting that with his answer, Mika had indirectly told him that he was important. Not that he didn’t know that. But hearing it again filled his chest with a warm tingling sensation. Putting his key into his pocket, he looked up to the Ice Prince excitedly.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Mika took his hand and they left the apartment, but instead of leading him to the ground floor, he guided him upstairs.

“Mika? Where are we…?”

“You’ll see in a second,” the Russian smiled mysteriously.

Four more floors, they walked up the stairs until they reached the door that led to the roof.

“Happy Birthday, снежинка.“ He opened the door and Austin forgot how to breath for a moment.

The light from the streetlamps didn’t reach up to them, so the rooftop was only lighted by dozens of candles. Right in front of them, a huge pile of pillows and blankets was towering, inviting Austin to lay down and look into the beautiful night sky. Too amazed by the romantic atmosphere, the half-Thai was neither able to say anything nor to move.

“I asked your caretaker for permission to use the roof tonight. I thought it was a more private way to celebrate your special day. I got us some food and drinks. And don’t worry, I also organized some heating blankets so it won’t get too cold. You told me a while ago how much you miss watching the stars as you did it when you were in Thailand, so I thought this would be a nice idea.”

Austin was close to tears. Never had he expected that Mika would put so much thought into this. His heart was filled with a dazzling, warm feeling. He had to force himself to turn away from this absolutely magical arrangement to look at boyfriend. As he hadn’t reacted at all, the Ice Prince’s expression was a little worried.

“You don’t like it, do you? I was afraid that it would be too…”

Austin shook his head vigorously, stopping his boyfriend’s murmuring. “How can I not like this? This is…perfect. Thank you so much, nae wangja.” He threw himself into Mika’s arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the other’s neck. He heard the Russian’s relieved sigh close to his ears when the latter returned the hug. Then, he moved back a little.

“Would you like to eat something?”

Austin nodded and let Mika guide him outside. It was really cold on the roof, but luckily there was no breeze tonight. Both of them sat down on a already pre-heated blanket and the Ice Prince pulled another one over their bodies. Being surrounded by their warmth, it was pretty comfortable. Mika had prepared so many pillows and camping mats that it felt like he was sitting on a real bed. The Russian lifted up some pillows and revealed a large basket. Inside were many different coloured boxed which he all placed on the floor in front of them. One after another he opened them up and uncovered all of Austin’s favourite food. There were all different kinds of fruit, sushi, even hot, steaming dumplings. Finally, he unpacked two cups and a Thermos bottle.

“Usually we should toast with champagne or something like that, but I thought you would prefer some tea at this temperature.”

Still unable to talk, Austin nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off his amazing boyfriend. How and when did he prepare all this? How did he deserved such a perfect person, who obviously had worked his ass off just to make him happy?

“Stop looking at me and start eating! You don’t want to it to get cold.”

 

Everything Mika had prepared tasted incredible. The small pies, the piroshki, the mini chocolate brownies and the pieces of soft caramel.

“Where did you get all these?” Austin asked, his mouth stuffed with a strawberry and cream-cheese sushi roll. “This is so delicious.”

“Made them myself,” the Ice Prince answered, a reddish shimmer colouring his cheeks.

“You did what? How?” Austin turned to his boyfriend, looking at him in disbelief. He knew that Victor was a great cook, but he had never known that Mika was following in his footsteps.

“Papa has taught me how to cook since I was little, but I never really was into it. But for your birthday I wanted to do something special, so I asked him quite a while ago, to show me how to make all your favourite things. It was really fun to be honest.”

The half-Thai was so shocked, he forgot how to chew. How long had the Ice Prince been planning all of this? It must have taken quite some time to learn how to make all these tasty dishes. Austin wanted to ask him, but then another question arose in his head.

“When have you been preparing all of this, it must have taken you hours?”

“Some things, I could prepare in advance, but most of the stuff I made all day.”

“And practise?”

“Oh, I skipped practise.”

“You did what? Mika, the World Championships will be in less in than a month! You shouldn’t…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. This here is way more important than this competition.”

Austin wanted to reply something, but his heavily beating heart and the heat that filled his head stopped him. Why did his boyfriend have to be so cute and so perfect?

“No need to blush,” Mika smirked and placed a kiss on the half-Thai’s beet-red cheek, before he turned towards the dumpling again that he had been about to eat.

 

After eating so much that his stomach was close to burst, Austin lay down and cuddled himself into Mika’s arm. He turned towards the sky where thousands of glowing starts covered the black firmament.

“I nearly forgot how beautiful this is. I can’t thank you enough. This is so much more than I could have wished for.”

“I’m happy you like it, Snowflake.”

For a while they just lay next to each other, getting lost in the beautiful sight above them, when Mika suddenly got up.

“I totally forgot your present. Wait a second.” He rummaged around the insides of the basket until he found what he was looking for. He return to Austin, who had sat up, too, and handed him a small bag made of black velvet. The half-Thai opened it up and retrieved a bracelet from the inside. It was modest, made out of black leather. At some point, the leather was separated a silver pendant was reflecting the light of the candles. Tears started watering his eyes and he had a hard time not to start crying.

“I know it’s not the most original idea, but what you said on my birthday is...I feel the same way about you. I love you, Austin and if you and fate will let me, I want to stay by your side. We already went through a lot during the past year and no matter what will happen in the future, I will hold on to you. I’ll never let you go. There will be times when we are separated. Our jobs will force us to travel to different countries without each other. I want you to know that my heart will always be with you. They might call me the Ice Prince, but it’s not the ice I belong to, it’s you. I’m your prince just as you are mine. This pendant will make you remember how much I love you when you feel alone, although I hope that this will never happen.”

Now, Austin couldn’t hold himself back. Tears were running down his face and his hands were trembling. Luckily, Mika interpreted his reaction correctly as wiped his tears away with his thumbs and gave him the most loving smile.

“Shall I help you put it on?”

Austin nodded. The Ice Prince opened the fastener and lay the bracelet around the half-Korean’s wrist. Of course, it was exactly his size. Mika wouldn’t have allowed anything else. The silver crown that was in perfect contrast to his caramel-coloured skin shown just as bright as the stars. Not able to take his eyes for this beautiful present, Austin whispered, “I love it. Thank you.”

The Russian didn’t reply anything, but the half-Thai felt his hands cupping his face. He looked up and directly met Mika’s sparkling gaze. Before he could get lost in his eyes, however, his boyfriend pulled him close into a passionate kiss. The Ice Prince’s hand ran through his hair as he opened his lips and nudged his tongue against Austin’s. The latter wrapped his arms around Mika who let himself fall into pillows so the half-Korean was lying on top of him. He was resting his hand on the Russian’s chest as the other boy’s hands wandered from his head to his sides and crossed over his back, pressing Austin closer to his body. It didn’t take long and his fingers started slipping under the younger boys thick jacket. With his thumbs he caressed the sensitive skin just above the edge of his jeans. The half-Thai instinctively grinded his hips against his boyfriend when the latter grabbed his ass, grasping it. In return, Austin ruffled through Mika’s hair, clawing his fingers into the black strains.  Meanwhile, their kisses had not only deepened but they also gotten a lot messier. Their tongues where playing with each other like there was no tomorrow. For a moment, Austin needed to move back a little as he got out of breath. He opened his eyes and what he saw made his blood instantly rush out of his head into deeper areas. Mika had opened his eyes, his pupils enlarged so only a thin blue ring of his iris encircled them. His lips were slightly swollen and deeply red. A reddish blush coloured his usually porcelain like skin. His breath was heavy and the way he looked at Austin didn’t hide any of his intentions. The half-Thai could read everything and saw his own desires mirrored in them. How much Mika yearned for him, that he was the only person in the world that he cared about right now, that he wanted to get even closer to him until they would finally be one – the moment Austin couldn’t wait for.

This was surely not the first time they were making out in this way, but realizing his own desires to such an extant was still something, Austin was unaccustomed to, so he felt his head turning bright red. Ashamed, he buried his face in Mika’s chest who laughed with a throaty voice and ruffed through his hair. Gently, he placed soft kisses on his head until the half-Korean felt safe to look up again.

“Gosh, have you any idea what happens to me when you look at me like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know, Snowflake,” Mika’s voice as merely a coarse whisper. He sat up, pulling Austin with him, so the half-Thai was kneeling between his legs. The Ice Prince leant forward to whisper right into his ear. “When you give me that innocent look, all I want to do is rip that stupid clothes off of your beautiful body, so I can touch you everywhere until you beg me to let you come.”

The younger boy felt how his blood parted. One part flushed into his head, colouring it beet-read, while the rest of it rushed between his legs. The breathy voice of his boyfriend sent shivers down his spine and legs, making him tremble.

“You will beg for me to deliver you, but today, I won’t give in until you are a mess. I will make you drown in pleasure until you forget who you are. You will beseech me to give you what you want the most. I will mess you up inside, making you lose your voice from moaning my name and when you can’t think anymore, when you are one step away from fainting, only then I will let you come.”

The last fuse in Austin’s head was blown away by Mika’s hot breath on his cold skin. Without thinking much longer, he got up, pulled his boyfriend with him and ran down the stairs to his apartment. Looking back, he didn’t remember how he had managed to open the door, but who would care about such things when the hottest boy on earth opens your jacket so hastily he nearly rips it apart. Mika didn’t waste any time and pulled Austin’s pullover over his head as soon as he had laid his hands on it. The half-Thai, too, had no nerves left to pull down the zipper of Mika’s winter coat slowly and sensuously. He brushed it from his shoulders and the Russian took off his shirt himself, revealing his beautiful body. Every muscle, every vein was standing out, contouring his perfect skin. The half-Korean hadn’t much time to enjoy this mesmerizing sight, as the Ice Price only needed milliseconds to press himself against Austin’s bare skin again. His hands were caressing every single inch while he kissed down his neckline, teasingly biting into his shoulder. Austin threw his head in his neck, offering his boyfriend more space to lick and kiss across. The younger boy was so overwhelmed by Mika’s leg pressing against his crotch, his hands caressing and scratching over his waist and his lips kissing his own sore. The only thing he could do was grinding against the Russian’s thigh and claw into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Slowly, Mika knelt down, diligently kissing every inch on his way. When he reached his v-lines, he let his tongue lick along their shadows. He was barely touching Austin’s skin, but this was already enough for the latter. His legs were trembling heavily and when Mika pulled down his jeans, kissing down his leg up to his feet, he was sure they would give in any second. Covering his mouth with his hand, he tried to muffle a loud moan when his boyfriend caressed the inner sides of his thighs, his gaze fixed on Austin’s like a predator who was one step away of devouring his prey. In a second he was up again, pinning up the half-Thai’s arms.

“Don’t you dare keeping in your sounds. I want to hear how much you love what I’m going to do with you.”

He licked over the sensitive area behind Austin’s ears and the half-Thai gave up his resistance. Another moan left his lips. His boyfriend smirked and began teasing the skin above the half-Thai’s shorts, still holding his arms high above the other’s head.

“Finally, I’m not feeling like I’m doing something illegal anymore”, he laughed.

“You’re such an…”

His insult was lost in a load sigh when the Ice Prince had ‘accidently’ touched his throbbing erection.

“What? I can’t hear you?”

Austin could tell how much Mika enjoyed this situation just by the sound of his voice. He tried to start another attempt of calling him an idiot, but right when he had opened his mouth, his boyfriend slipped his hand inside his shorts, stroking his cock.

“Please…I…my legs…I can’t…” The half-Korean clawed his fingers into his boyfriend’s shoulder, hoping to get hold of something.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?”

If he wasn’t busy trying to keep standing, Austin would have hit Mika for that smugly grin on his face when he moved back a little. He lifted up the younger skater who wrapped his arms around his neck in order not to fall down. His hands perfectly lying on the other’s butt, the Ice Prince kissed Austin passionately as he carried him to his bed. The half-Thai’s brain was too paralyzed by the endorphins released by Mika’s kisses to process how fast his boyfriend was lying on top of him after throwing him onto the bed. Again, he was placing kisses all over Austin’s body as he slowly moved downwards. His hands were following this lips, pinching his nipples as he passed them. When he reached the v-lines again, the Ice Prince gently lifted his boyfriend up on his hips, pulling down his shorts. The cold air on his heated and throbbing cock was like heaven after being held back by the fabric. Holding up his butt, Mika licked over his inner thighs, up to his v-line only to trace it down again, ignoring the already dripping erection. His arms were holding Austin’s legs up, so he could spread his thighs ever wider apart.

“You…”, Austin panted, “you don’t…”

But he was too late, Mika had already moved his head down. Much to Austin’s surprise, however, he didn’t feel his tongue where he had expected it. Throwing his head in his neck, the half-Korean’s body tensed as something hot and wet entered him. This was a complete new sensation to him. Never before had the Ice Prince done such a thing. It was embarrassing to be exposed in such a way, but the reaction of his body was even more troublesome. As the tongue glided inside and out, caressing the muscle and thrusting in again, his back build a perfect arch. All of his muscles were tensing so much they were trembling while his mouth was continuously emitting the most lewd sounds he had ever heard from himself. It was frustrating and pleasuring at the same time. If felt absolutely amazing being teased this way, but at the same time his hard cock was still being ignored, pulsing so much it nearly hurt. Not knowing where to put his hands, he clawed himself into the pillow behind him.

“Mika…” His boyfriend’s name had left hit lips accidentally when the other boy had spread his butt cheeks apart to penetrate him even deeper.

“Finally.”

It was like Austin could fell Mika’s smirk against his skin, but he hadn’t much time to think about it as the Russian had suddenly added a finger into his hole. Painfully slowly, he thrusted inside along with his tongue, making the half-Thai’s head finally give up his last bits of shame.

“Please…Mika…”

“Yeah, Snowflake?”

“Please…I…”

“If you want something, you need to say it properly.”

Austin would have loved to express himself properly, but every time he tried to say something, the Ice Prince thrusted inside him. Soon, a second finger had superseded the tongue and both of them were now forcefully hitting his prostate. If this wasn’t already enough for the half-Korean to burst any second, Mika had found another place he could bring his skilful tongue to use at. With his free hand he held the other’s cock up as he licked the whole length up and down, pressing it against the small hole at the tip. Heavily panting, Austin had no idea what do with himself. Being pleasured at the front and the back at the same time was pure overload. His muscles were tensing uncontrollably and when he closed his eyes, he saw stars behind them. A well-known heat built up in his legs and when his boyfriend added a third finger and took his dick fully inside his mouth, it wandered up to his stomach. Just a little more and it would explode. Just a little more and he would finally come. Just a little…

Suddenly both he fingers and the heat around his cock had vanished at the same time. Austin opened his eyes again, just to meet Mika’s gaze.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you come until you beg for it, didn’t I?”

Just a moment later, he thrusted all the fingers inside the half-Thai’s ass again, mimicking swallowing movements around his dick. Somewhere back in his head, Austin realized that his boyfriend was monster. He wouldn’t let him go until the half-Thai begged him on his knees to devour him. One side of him didn’t want to give in, but the other one just wanted to feel his boyfriend inside him. He tried to gather his voice, but he had a hard time getting only one word out between his moans.

“Please…Mika…I…need….I….want….you…”

He hadn’t even closed his lips after the last word, when he felt the Russian’s weight on his body again and his tongue was sliding inside his mouth, asking its already exhausted counterpart to dance. At the same time, the Ice Prince continued to widen him with his fingers, hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. Finally able to touch his boyfriend properly, Austin threw his arms around Mika’s neck, trying to reach as much of his skin as possible. Closer and closer, the Russian brought him to his orgasm again and the only way to release the tension inside him was to claw his fingers deeply into the other boy’s back. Instantly, Mika moved back.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” But he had no time to excuse himself for scratching his boyfriend until he nearly bled. Mika’s expression wasn’t pained. His eyes seemed to have gotten a lot darker if that was even possible. Looking at Austin with a gaze full of desire, he got out of the bed, unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. His shorts were removed in the same movement. There he was. The Ice Prince of Russia. The absolute perfection in human form. The street lamps that shone through the window made the pearls of sweat shimmer on his light skin. His black hair was ruffled and untidy. Every inch of his body was pure Eros. His well-shaped arms. His muscular chest and shoulders. His defined abs. All of this was emitting so much sex-appeal, Austin was sure he could come only from looking at his boyfriend. Slowly, he returned to the bed and crawled up to the half-Korean. While gently stroking sweaty strains of hair out of Austin’s face, he reached for the night stand. He took out a condom and some lube. Within just a few seconds, he had put the condom on and put some of the lube on his fingers. Kissing the half-Thai passionately, but a bit softer than before, he spread the liquid around and inside his hole. The cold inside him made Austin moan again. He was already exhausted, but aroused to the smallest toe. He raised his hand to cup Mika’s cheek with it. Finally, he had enough breath to whisper his whish into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Please, nae wangja…I want you…Please let me feel you properly.”

Mika opened his eyes and his expression was so full of love, Austin could have died of a heart attack.

“God, Snowflake. What are you doing to me?”

He moved up his body and positioned himself between the half-Korean’s legs. Carefully, he slowly entered Austin in order to not hurt him, but the younger skater had already reached his limits. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Austin pulled him closer until Mika was fully inside him. He was hot and warm and for a second, the half-Thai admired him for his self-restraint, but then the Russian started thrusting into him and every thought was kicked out of his brain. The Ice Prince’s movements were strong and forceful, yet at the same time he managed to be so gentle that Austin didn’t feel anything than besides pleasure. He reached out for his boyfriend, to make him bend down. He wanted to have him close. He wanted to claw his fingers into his shoulders and give in to this amazing mixture of physical overload and pure ecstasies. Mika understood him without words. While bending forward, he change his angle, directly hitting the Austin’s point of pleasure. The latter couldn’t help but leaving deep scratches in the Russian’s back, because he didn’t know where else to release the tension that started building up inside him again. Grinding his hips against Mika, Austin really felt like he was close to fainting. The teasing before had already brought him to his limits, but now, he was close to burst due to all those feelings inside him. He just wanted to come. He wanted Mika to deliver him. His boyfriend must probably have felt how close he was to the end, because he reached out for Austin’s cock and started stroking it in the rhythm of his thrusts, but every time Austin thought it was over, he stopped for a second, stalling his orgasm. The half-Thai didn’t care how desperate he sounded when he gave in to his boyfriend’s self-fulfilling prophecy.

“Mika…I can’t take this anymore….Please, let me come.”

For a second, the Ice Prince stopped all of his movements, but soon he set a new, faster pace and the grasp around the other’s cock was getting stronger as well. Only a few thrusts were enough to kick the half-Korean over the edge. Arching his back so hard that he felt like it could break, all his muscles tensed one last time until he released his cum all over Mika’s hands and his own body. He sensed how his hole was contracting rhythmically, but he didn’t fully noticed that his boyfriend came shortly after him.

His head was numb, filled with all kinds of fluffy clouds. His body, too, was surrounded by a soft and comfortable warmth. He was floating in the middle of nowhere and his eyes were fluttering shut, when he heard a voice. It came from somewhere far away. It was familiar, but his mind was too blurry to recognize it. Just slowly, the voice got louder and Austin felt somebody caressing his face.

“Hey, Snowflake.”

Austin opened his eyes and looked into the beautiful, yet worried face of his boyfriend.

“Austin are you okay?

“Uhmmmm.” The half-Korean was too tired to move his lips.

“Don’t you ever do something like this again. I was so worried when you didn’t react anymore. It really was like you fainted. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

The half-Thai closed his eyes and smiled. Even after giving him the greatest pleasure he had ever felt, Mika was still worried about him. His voice was faint and raucous when he finally was able to put words together into a logical sentence.

“You don’t need to excuse for the best sex we have had so far.”

“Phew! I really feared I overdid it.”

“You did. But if felt awesome, nevertheless.”

Mika placed a soft kiss on his head. “That’s all that matters to me. ” Much to Austin’s dismay, which he expressed with a grumble, the Ice Prince got up.

“I’ll be right back, just let me get this thing off.”

Waiting for his boyfriend to come back, the half-Thai closed his eyes again. He tried to remember if he had ever felt so exhausted yet so satisfied before, but his brain was still to mushy to work. He was really close to fall asleep when he felt something wet cleaning him up. He opened his eyes and wanted to reach out for the wet wipe Mika held in his hands, but the latter just shook his head.

“Just lay down again. I’ll be with you in a second.” And really, after a few moments, Mika cuddled up to him, gently shoving his arm under Austin’s head who happily moved closer and rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I love you, Snowflake.” He heard the Ice Prince whisper from far, far away as the arms of sleeps carried him into the land of dreams.

“I love you, too.” He just managed to whisper before he fell asleep.


End file.
